Pourers of the kind mentioned in the introduction are known from practice. In a known pourer, which is designed as an oil dispenser, a base element is inserted into a specially adapted edible-oil bottle. A pouring element is attached swivellably to the base element. A supply duct in the base element and a pouring duct in the pouring element can be made to communicate with one another by turning the pouring element against the base element. Oil can then be poured. In order to collect oil which runs down on the outside of the pouring element after pouring, a collecting cup is arranged around the pouring element. The oil thus collected passes back into the oil bottle through a return duct.
In the known oil dispenser, the collecting cup is connected rigidly to the base element. When the oil dispenser is opened and closed, the pouring element is therefore rotated relative to the collecting cup. During these movements, oil can enter the gap between the pouring element and the collecting cup. The gap can be cleaned only with difficulty, so that oil may come into contact with dirt located in the gap and convey it into the oil bottle. Moreover, the oil which has entered the gap can be removed again only with difficulty, becomes rancid and viscous over time and thus impairs the functioning and the practical value of the oil dispenser. In particular, such an oil dispenser is hygienically unsatisfactory. Similar disadvantages arise if a pourer with such a construction is used for, for example, vinegar or other liquids.